The present invention is directed generally to a bracket for supporting a paint can on a ladder rung, step, or any other horizontally extended member, and more particularly to such a bracket having a pair of spaced apart support arms having the first ends adapted to pivotally receive the paint can bail sockets and opposite ends adapted for alternately engaging a ladder rung or step with at least one stabilizer leg protruding downwardly from the support arms for engagement with the next adjacent lower rung or step.
A problem with painting any elevated surface wherein the painter stands on a ladder is how to conveniently support the paint can for the painter. Domestic step ladders are generally provided with a pivotal paint can support tray adjacent the upper end thereof. Because only friction prevents the paint can from sliding off the tray, the paint can must be removed from the tray every time the ladder is moved and any accidental jolting of the ladder can cause the paint can to fall off the tray spilling paint over the work area. On extension ladders, the painter holds the paint can in one hand while painting with the other or precariously rests the paint can on the ladder rungs. In either event, the painter's hands are busy painting and preventing the paint can from falling amd may be unavailable for the most important task of holding onto the ladder to prevent the painter from falling off.
Whereas specialized paint can support brackets have been designed for support and adjustable movement on extension ladder siderails, such brackets support the paint can to the side of the ladder, thereby adversely affecting the balance of the ladder and most are usable only with custom designed ladders having special siderails. Such brackets are not universally suited for use on conventional ladders and none have been known to be commercially successful.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved paint can support bracket.
Another object is to provide such a bracket which is adapted to securely and pivotally support a paint can be engaging the bail sockets.
Another object is to provide such a bracket adapted for universal support on the rungs and steps of conventional step ladders and extension ladders.
Another object is to provide such a bracket which affords a balanced stable support of a paint can.
Another object is to provide such a bracket which is easily height adjustable on a ladder on which it is supported.
Another object is to provide such a bracket which supports a paint can for convenient access by a painter.
Finally, another object is to provide such a bracket which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.